


The Finger of God

by coldflashwavebaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Twister, Bad Weather, Divorce, M/M, MARRIED COLDFLASH, Obsession, Storm Chasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: He’d found himself in that storm.He found his purpose.He was the storm.-----A Twister AU





	The Finger of God

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I'm testing. Comment if you want more

The first tornado Barry ever saw was when he was eleven years old. He’d been fast asleep, his Superman doll clutched in his arms, when a gentle shake startled him awake.

 

“Barry…wake up,” his mother whispered.

 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up with a frown. “Was goin’ on?”

 

His mom wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and urged him out of his room. “There’s a storm coming, so we’re heading for the shelter.”

 

The shelter. He remembered when his father put it in—the underground room with the heavy, metal door. At the time, he’d asked his dad why they needed another cellar. “For protection, Slugger,” his dad answered. “In case a twister comes along to blow us away.”

 

Now, being led outside by his mom, he knew that time had come.

 

It was dark outside, making it near impossible to see anything, but he could hear the roar of the wind, feel it pulling him away. For a moment, all he could do was stand and take it all in. Then, lightning struck the windmill outside their house, and Barry screamed. His father scooped him into his arms.  “C’mon, Slugger. We need to go to the shelter.”

 

He couldn’t see his mom, but he could hear footsteps running up behind them. “They say it’s huge!” Henry shouted back at her. “It could be an F5!”

 

He’d never heard either of his parents sound as scared at his dad had right then. There was the sound of stumbling as his dad stopped at the opening to the shelter. His dad put him down, and Barry could see his mother on the ground, struggling against the wind knocking her down.

His dad threw open the shelter door. 

 

“Barry, go inside. Move as far in as you can, and stay away from the door. I’m going to get your mother.”

 

Barry nodded, and his dad ran off to grab his mom. He climbed down the stairs just as another bought of thunder crashed around them. He hugged his Superman tighter. When his parents came running inside, he smiled. As long as his mom and dad were there, everything was going to be alright.

 

His dad fought to close the door and lock it behind them. Outside, Barry heard the wind whipping around faster and faster. There was a little window in the door of the shelter, and he could see wood and rocks and dirt blowing past quicker than anything he’d ever seen.

 

They were safe inside the shelter, though. The storm couldn’t get inside.

 

Then, the door started to shake. His dad ran back up the stairs.

 

“Henry, don’t!” his mother warned, but it was too late. The wind blew the door open, his dad still holding on for dear life.

 

“HENRY!” His mom shouted. Barry screamed again, and his mom moved him back. “DON’T MOVE!”

 

She ran for the door, holding on to anything she could to keep her from blowing away, and held out a hand.

 

His dad was fighting to hold on to the door, his other hand swinging down to grab his wife’s. 

 

Their hands met in the middle, and, for a moment, Barry thought everything was going to be okay. Then, his mother lost her grip.

 

“NO!” Barry screamed as both of his parents were pulled out into the storm. The wind howled and cried along with Barry as he stared out the open door, far enough away to avoid its pull, but close enough to see into the storm’s center.

 

His eyes widened, transfixed on the vortex. The storm passed seconds later, but Barry stayed glued in place. He didn’t dare move until Officer Joe West, his best friend’s dad, showed up to check on them an hour later and found him frozen in place.

 

He thought it was shock, but Barry knew it was something else. He’d found himself in that storm. 

 

He found his purpose. He was the storm.


End file.
